Mi dimensión a travez del espejo
by Jules Plenti
Summary: please entren y vean esta historia, Yaoi 01x02 salen los demas pero está basada en ellos buena historia pésimo summary por favor entren y DEJEN REVIEWSles aseguro que les va a gustar. terminado
1. Chapter 1

**MI DIMENSIÓN A TRAVEZ DEL ESPEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Qué está sucediendo?**

(_Pensamientos_)

** .-diálogos.**

Narración

notas y aclaraciones>>

_Prólogo:_

_Alguna vez han pensado que tal vez pueda existir un mundo más allá del nuestro, pero que éste mundo sea totalmente diferente al que conocemos como una dimensión paralela, tal vez y tal vez...la entrada se encuentra en una de las cosas que nunca imaginarías como...un espejo..._

El chico de larga cabellera se levantó como todos los días, estaba apunto de bajar a desayunar cuándo recordó que tenía que peinarse de la singular manera con la que sólo el sabía. Miró el espejo que tenía sobre el lavamanos para poder arreglar su cabello cuándo recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido...

Sueño de Duo>>  
_Se encontraba el, frente al espejo pero...su reflejo tenía una cara fría la cuál le recordaba a la de Heero, inexpresiva, el estaba confundido ya que siempre estaba feliz y sonriendo no comprendía como su reflejo podía tener esa expresión, al intentar tocar el espejo en la superficie de este se comenzaron a formar ondas como si estuviera tocando agua, Duo se asustó y retiró su mano pero su reflejo continuaba con su mano intentando tocar el espejo, decidió volver a intentarlo pero esta vez al tocar el espejo pudo sentir la mano de su reflejo como si se tratase de alguien, colocó su mano traspasando el espejo y para su sorpresa su reflejo tomó su mano jalándolo dentro de este...en ese momento Duo se despertó algo extrañado._  
Fin del sueño>> 

El chico al recordar su sueño sintió un poco de curiosidad por el espejo que tenía frente a el, así que decidió intentar atravesarlo pero antes de que pudiera tocar el espejo la voz de su amigo Quatre con el que ahora se encontraba viviendo lo interrumpió llamándolo a desayunar, por lo que se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo...

si se preguntan Duo vive con Quatre en su casa, no es como sus mansiones pero es una casa grande, Heero y Trowa viven en alguna otra parte solo van a visitarlos y a veces se quedan con ellos. Así que sigan leyendo :p>>

**.-vaya creo que me estoy volviendo loco jajajajaja después de todo sólo fue un sueño...** (_O tal vez no lo fue...) _dijo para después regresar por completo a la realidad lavando su cara_ (tal vez eso me ayude a dejar de pensar en eso) _después de pensar eso dio un último vistazo a su espejo y salió de ahí.

**.-buenos días! Amigo Quatre, que me preparaste para desayunar.**

**.-pues un delicioso omelet...sabes Duo nuestros amigos van a venir hoy,...y... tal vez sería bueno que aclararas algunas cosas con cierto soldado perfecto.** Le dijo su amigo colocando su desayuno frente a el

**.-yo no tengo problemas con ese...sujeto. **Duo había tenido problemas con Heero ya que al confesarle sus sentimientos éste no le dejo muy claro si lo había aceptado o rechazado.

Flash back>>  
_Duo decidió por fin decirle a Heero que lo amaba, lo llamó a su habitación pensando que ahí tendría ventaja por el terreno familiar sin embargo..._

_**.-Heero...yo...yo este...bueno...yo...**_

_**.-ve al grano Duo.**_

**_.-Bueno yo...te amo!._**_ Heero escuchó su confesión pero no cambio su semblante frío e inexpresivo, segundos después solo camino para salir de la habitación dejando a un Duo confundido._

Fin del flashback>>  
_(vaya...por qué tiene que ser tan inexpresivo... tal vez si fuera como yo jajajaja o como Quatre)_ después de decir esto se imagino a Heero con un delantal siendo amable con todos, así que comenzó a reír como maniático. (n/t: jajaja se imaginan a Heero así XD n/Q: que tiene de malo usar un delantal rosa con bordados de florcitas y ser amable con todos o.O n/t: nada como crees Q-chan ¬¬') 

**.-Duo te sientes bien nn',** dijo su amigo al escuchar la estrepitosa risa de su amigo.

**.-Este...si lo siento Quatre sólo que pienso muchas cosas sin sentido. **(n/t: noooo Duo cuando si la inteligencia le brota n/D: eso fue un insulto? te voy a acusar con Hee-chan n/t: -- sólo por que Heero tiene un revolver... bsbsbsbs... se puede ver a la autora escribiendo con un revolver en la nuca cortesía de un Heero enojado) Dijo para después darle un bocado al delicioso desayuno que tenía frente a el, pero casi se ahoga al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

**.-Sabes yo creo que Heero está tan confundido al igual que tu, tal vez el también te ama pero tiene que asumir la situación.** (n/t: tus palabras son sabias Quatre n/Q: enserio nn n/t: tal vez jajaja n/Q: mala TT)

**.-Sea lo que sea si no me dice algo entonces... me pierde jajajajaja. **

**.-Te admiro por siempre mantener el sentido del humor ante todas las situaciones nn'.**

En eso se escucha el timbre, así que el chico rubio se levanta dejando de nuevo a un Duo con un ataque de risa.

**.-en seguida abro.** Grito Quatre al escuchar de nuevo el timbre, abre la puerta para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Trowa, por lo cuál un sonrojo se hizo presente **.-Ho...Hola Trowa por favor pasa...**

**.-Gracias Quatre...** Y entró a la casa después de unos momentos Quatre nota la presencia de un Heero fastidiado **.-Lo siento Heero por favor pasa estábamos en la cocina así que Duo debe seguir ahí...** Le dijo amablemente el chico rubio recibiendo como respuesta sólo un pequeño sonido por parte de Heero.

En la cocina Duo seguía pensando en su sueño, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Heero se había sentado frente a el, pero es Heero así que decidió permanecer en silencio, Quatre se encontraba con Trowa como colegiala enamorada en la puerta coqueteando con el de ojos color esmeralda (n/Q: oye no me digas colegiala Xl n/t: entonces no actúes como tal ¬¬) , después de unos momentos Heero al notar que el chico frente a el no mencionaba palabra decidió intentar ver que le sucedía...

**.-vaya Duo escandaloso Maxwell no ha dicho palabra en 5 minutos parece que va a acontecer una gran catástrofe.** Dijo en tono burlón tratando de saber que le sucedía a Duo pero en ve de palabras Duo dio un pequeño salto del susto ya que aún no había notado la presencia de Heero por que tenía la mirada frente a su desayuno ahora frió.

Al reaccionar y ver a Heero frente a el decidió poner las cosas en claro como había sugerido su amigo Quatre.

**.-Si tú no me dices nada entonces por qué debería hablar contigo. **Ese comentario extraño incluso a Heero el cuál prefirió quedarse callado al saber a que se refería el chico. **.- así que si no piensas decirme nada importante me retiro... Y por favor si Quatre pregunta estaré en mi habitación con permiso. **_(WOW yo hice eso...genial haber que sientes Heero Yui). _Al parecer Heero si que estaba impactado_, (Duo...me acaba de mandar...por un tubo...o.o supongo que debe ser por lo de la otra vez pero...que quiere que vaya y le grite que lo amo yo no soy así tal vez se le pase y al rato baja, si no baja en..._mira su reloj_...15 min. subiré por el y lo traeré aquí PARA QUE ESCUCHE LO QUE LE TENGO QUE DECIR...). _En eso entraron Quatre y Trowa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Heero.

**.-Cierto Trowa…. Hilde y Wu-Fei van a venir.**

**.-Si dijeron que nos alcanzarían después.**

**.-Dijeron? Eso quiere decir que siguen juntos, jeje al principio se me hacía raro por la forma tan autoritaria de ser de Wu-Fei y la forma de ser de Hilde pero ahora que lo veo creo que todo es posible en el amor.** Dijo el rubio para después notar que faltaba alguien así que decidió investigar**.-Disculpa Heero donde está Duo.**Pregunto un apenado Quatre.

**.-por que crees que yo sabría de ese inútil.**

**..-Pues por que tú estabas hace unos momentos con el, no Yui.** Dijo Trowa pero como siempre sin demostrar expresión.

**.-Ah si...bueno...se subió enfadado.**

**.-Y sabes por qué está enfadado.** Preguntó de nuevo el chico rubio preocupado por su amigo.

**.-Creo que fue por algo que dije no sé...**

**.-Heero te puedo hacer una pregunta muy importante. **Le volvió a preguntar Quatre mientras se sentaba frente a el donde hace unos momentos había estado sentado Duo, mientras el otro chico de ojos esmeralda se recargaba en la pared y sólo guardaba silencio.

**.-Hn.**

**.-...tu amas a Duo.**

**.-...**

**.-...por favor Heero... **Suplicaba el rubio ante el silencio he indiferencia del otro.

**.-...yo...supongo que...** Heero estaba mas que abrumado nunca había dudado de sus palabras pero está vez ante esa pregunta no sabía que decir (_bueno yo...Duo es Duo, siempre esta haciendo ruido, diciendo idioteces, y siempre me mira con eso grande ojos púrpuras, camina frente de mi haciendo que pierda la concentración y además esos labios, no puedo dejar de mirar esos labios cuando me habla a veces me dan ganas de...)_ pero se detuvo al ver la respuesta evidente de todo y al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos (_no puede ser yo y el pero... no me gusta Duo!…. estoy estúpidamente enamorada de el.)_

**.-Heero, estás enamorado de Duo?.**

**.-...**suspiró**...si...- **al decir esto Quatre puso una cara de felicidad que incluso asustó a Heero (n/Q: por que mi sonrisa colgate asusto a Heero :D n/t: por que eres medio rarito n/Q: mala TT te voy a acusar con Trowa n/t: si no es con Heero es con Trowa, ya no sea lloro... se puede ver una mirada asesina por parte de Trowa hacia la autora la cual prefirió callarse y seguir la historia).

Mientras en su habitación se encontraba Duo elogiándose por haber enfrentado a Heero o al menos eso creía, se sentó al borde de su cama para comenzar a mirar un espejo que tenía frente a el, era de cuerpo completo (n/t: de esos grandes que dan vueltas si me entienden) y de nuevo comenzó a recordar su sueño así que de nuevo comenzó a acercarse a el, lentamente subió su mano y justo antes de tocar la superficie de este suspiró, algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea, pero era Duo así que colocó su mano en la superficie pero para su sorpresa sucedió lo mismo que en su sueño, para cuando las ondas se disiparon alcanzó a ver su reflejo con esa mirada fría, al intentar sacar su mano se dio cuenta de que su reflejo lo tenía apresado y lo estaba llevando dentro del espejo, el estaba demasiado sorprendido tanto que no podía poner resistencia, cerró los ojo y para cuando los abrió se encontraba de nuevo frente a ese espejo, en su misma habitación pero había algo diferente……

_(Que pasó habrá sido un sueño) _pensó Duo con algo de duda pero alguien le contestó

**.-no fue un sueño Duo ahora tu te encuentra en mi dimensión al otro lado del espejo. **Era su reflejo el que le contestaba con una cara llena de Malicia.

**.-QUE! NO PUEDE SER yo no, no está pasando esto. **Duo estaba asustado no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y su reflejo era…. ¿malvado?

**.-ahora yo tomaré tu lugar aquí…..ya que tu no vas a poder salir de ahí jajajajajajaja. **dijo al ver los inútiles intentos de Duo golpeando el espejo, el cuál se había vuelto sólido de nuevo...

**CONTINUARÁ…………**

* * *

Pues espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia que depende de si me dejan reviews para poder continuarla por qué si no de nada sirve que la suba si nadie la lee TT...bueno como sea gracias y espero que me dejen reviews, por que a mi si me está gustando y no me gustaría descontinuarla, sus comentarios son importantes para esta autora aficionada. 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Este es el segundo capi se lo dedico a **Angel-de-Luz** espero que lo disfrutes al igual que espero que sea de su agrado...**  
**

**

* * *

.-no fue un sueño Duo ahora tu te encuentra en mi dimensión al otro lado del espejo. **Era su reflejo el que le contestaba con una cara llena de Malicia.

**.-QUE! NO PUEDE SER yo no, no está pasando esto. **Duo estaba asustado no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y su reflejo era…. ¿malvado?

**.-ahora yo tomaré tu lugar aquí…..ya que tu no vas a poder salir de ahí jajajajajajaja.

* * *

**

**MI DIMENSIÓN A TRAVEZ DEL ESPEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**La dimensión del espejo**

Duo estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder no sabía como reaccionar se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación inmutado, mientras observaba como su reflejo reía del otro lado del espejo pero alguien había llegado y llamaba a la puerta, el reflejo de Duo tomó una sábana comenzó a cubrir el espejo para que no pudieran ver al verdadero Duo, el cual al escuchar que llamaban comenzó gritar y hacer que alguien lo notara.

**.-Basta Duo nadie te puede escuchar más que yo y tampoco te podrán ver si yo no me encuentro delante del espejo así que no gastes energías. **Dijo para después cubrir por completo el espejo.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Heero el cuál había subido hacía unos cuantos minutos, después de que el tiempo que le había dado a Duo para bajar se había agotado...

_(Creo que esta vez Duo si se enojó, usualmente baja en 10 minutos con su sonrisa como si nada hubiera sucedido pero...ya pasó mucho tiempo)_ pensaba Heero mientras llamaba a la puerta la cuál se encontraba cerrada.

**.-Quién es!.** Gritó Duo desde dentro de la habitación algo molesto.

**.-Duo soy yo Heero...mira a cerca de lo que sucedió yo... **Le dijo pero antes de que terminara de explicar, la puerta se abrió y un Duo con un rostro frío salió de detrás de ella.

**.-...viniste a pedirme perdón... Hee-chan. **Le dijo con un tono de burla y en forma cínica mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y miraba con superioridad a Heero.

**.-...pues...esto...yo...** Heero de verdad quería disculparse pero su orgullo no se lo permitía y mientras tartamudeaba su disculpa, Duo lo miraba sin expresión hasta que se cansó de no escucharlo decir nada.

**.-veo que esto te va a tomar tiempo así que mejor pasa, ya me cansé de estar de pie.**Lo interrumpió de nuevo mientras caminaba directo a su cama dándole la espalda a Heero, el cuál lo seguía algo confundido, notó que la luz de la habitación se encontraba apagada, pero el extraño espejo cubierto con una sábana llamó su atención.

**.-por qué esta cubierto el espejo.** Preguntó Heero algo extrañado

**.- no viniste a preguntarme sobre el espejo o sí?.** Le contestó tratando de evitar el tema restándole importancia.

Mientras del otro lado del espejo Duo seguía gritando y golpeando el espejo inútilmente ya que al parecer nadie lo escuchaba, pero lamentablemente él si escuchaba lo que sucedía, había escuchado a Heero entrar y gritaba su nombre pero nada sucedía al parecer era cierto nunca iba a poder salir de ese lugar.

_(Que le sucede a Duo acaso está tan enojado creo que ésta vez si se molesto nunca lo había visto comportarse tan frío... esto no está bien)_ pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**.-y bien que tienes que decirme. **Le dijo Duo ya sentado en el borde de su cama mientras le hacía una señal a Heero de que se sentara a su lado.

Heero tomó asiento y dio un pequeño suspiro el cuál notó Duo y mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

**.-Hn...que yo lo...lo...** Dijo con algo de desesperación por la indiferencia del chico frente a el.

**.-lo sientes? No importa te disculpo.** Completó Duo, que Heero le diera tantos rodeos a una disculpa realmente le era molesto.

**.-...** Heero no pudo hacer nada más que guardar silencio, de verdad la actitud de Duo lo estaba comenzando a alterar.

**.-pero dime... que sientes por mí.** Interrogó Duo mientras miraba a Heero directamente a los ojos, los dos estaban mirándose de la misma forma, tenían la misma actitud.

**.-...si lo dices por ese día...es...por qué no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento.** Dijo a modo de respuesta intentando recuperar un poco el mando de la conversación.

**.-...no...no ese día, dime...que sientes por mí ahora.** Volvió a interrogar Duo mientras fijaba bien su mirada en los ojos cobalto que se encontraban frente a los de el.

**.-...yo...** Heero guardo silencio realmente no sabía que hacer ante una situación así Duo fue demasiado directo, aparte estaba su extraño comportamiento y ya no sabía que hacer, sin importar que ya hubiera aceptado que amaba a Duo frente a Quatre, pero decirlo a Quatre era una cosa y decírselo a Duo era otra totalmente diferente, todo se volvió en un nudo de emociones.

**.-...mira te lo pongo más fácil...** Duo comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Heero lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron tan sólo a unos milímetros de separación.

**.- ...que crees que haces Duo... .** Preguntó Heero ante las extrañas acciones del chico, el cuál obviamente no estaba dispuesto a detenerse y Heero comenzaba a ceder.

**.- shhhh... estoy viendo que es lo que realmente quieres.** Al decir esto unió sus labios a los de Heero el cuál estaba sorprendido al principió, pero al sentir a Duo rozando sus labios, intentando entrar a su boca, comenzó a ceder separando sus labios correspondiendo el beso que este inesperadamente le había dado, comenzó a estremecerse cuándo sintió que la lengua de Duo invadía su boca acariciando cada superficie que alcanzaba a tocar, comenzó a saborear cada momento cada parte de sus bocas quedó grabada en la memoria de cada uno, intensificando cada vez más ese beso, lentamente se separaron para respirar el beso se había vuelto tan apasionado que había robando el aliento de los dos...

**.-...y ahora me vas a contestar, y no me vayas a decir que no sabes, por que...** Se acercó al oído de Heero y en un susurró le termino de decir.**- no fue lo que mostraste hace unos momentos.** La voz de Duo fue en un tono sensual marcando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Heero el cuál sonrió de lado un momento.

**.-para que lo preguntas entonces si ya lo sabes.** Le contestó para unir desesperadamente sus labios de nuevo, necesitaba besar a Duo, pero en ese segundo beso sintió algo diferente, algo que no había notado al principió, ese beso estaba lleno de deseo y pasión pero...era como si le faltara algo, como si faltara... la esencia de Duo, del alegre he inquieto no del serio y frió que ahora se encontraba besando, Heero se separó del beso dejando a un Duo algo extrañado por su reacción.

**.- a dónde vas ahora Heero.** Dijo algo molesto por su reacción.

**.-por ahora necesito pensar bien las cosas.** Contestó para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de él.

Cuando Heero se encontraba ya fuera de la habitación, Duo se levantó molesto y se acercó al espejo quitándole la sábana que lo cubría, notando a un Duo recargado en el, con la mirada baja y pequeños rastros de lágrimas.

**.-Ves Duo, Heero casi nota que no soy tu pero como dije "casi" tal parece qué va a ser divertido estar aquí.** Dijo el reflejo de Duo parándose frente al espejo y sonriendo de una manera burlona.

**.-...Por qué...Por qué lo hiciste, por qué me mandaste aquí, por qué quieres mi vida y por qué...por qué lo besaste...por qué si yo lo amo...** Contestó Duo entre sollozos de tristeza he ira a la vez.

**.-...no lo sé tal vez lo hice por...aburrimiento.**

**.-estás loco, como pudiste hacer esto sólo para divertirte.** Dijo comenzando a enojarse por la respuesta de su reflejo.-pero aún no me has contestado lo que te pregunté, por qué lo besaste.

.**-por qué yo también amo a Heero, no puedo estar sin él aun qué esté fuera de mi dimensión. **Contestó fríamente.

**.-aguarda es decir que...en tu dimensión también hay un Heero.** Dijo poniendo su cerebro a pensar en un plan desde esos momentos.

**.-...si...todo es como un universo paralelo así que tal vez encuentres algunas diferencias, diviértete en mi mundo.**Dijo comenzando a cubrir el espejo con la sábana de nuevo y saliendo de la habitación.

**.-no te preocupes...lo haré.** Dijo Duo mas para sí mismo ya que había ideado un plan de salida, _(veamos si es como yo y ama a Heero entonces...repitamos las cosas importantes "yo también amo a Heero, no puedo estar sin él", tal vez si estoy en lo correcto el amor que siente por el tal vez sea lo único que me pueda regresar a mi mundo)_ comenzó a pensar ideando su plan de escape pero un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien había entrado a la habitación, y era la persona a la que esperaba.

**.-Duito! Que te sucedió estabas gritando y me preocupé y vine a ver si estabas bien, ya que gritabas mi nombre y hablabas solito y yo...** Era Heero quién había entrado pero su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras hablaba se acercaba a Duo y al estar cerca de él se abalanzó haciendo a ambos caer.**-yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que te suceda nada.** Dijo mirando los ojos de Duo.

**.-...Heero...** Fue lo único que pudo decir ante lo que acababa de suceder Heero había llegado y se había lanzado sobre el efusivamente y con una gran sonrisa, (_vaya ahora sí creo a lo que se refería con un universo paralelo)._

**.- Duo estás bien qué te sucede, anda ya te dije que me digas Hee-chan, me gusta más como se escucha, ven bajemos nuestros amigos nos esperan Hilde y Wu-Fei ya han llegado y Trowa está cocinando algo delicioso.** Dijo comenzando a levantarse y ayudando a levantar a Duo.

**.-Trowa cocinando? Que no es Quatre quién siempre cocina.** Cuestionó Duo asombrado por el cambio de Heero.

**.-jajá jajá, que buena broma Duo, Quatre cocinando, si él es más inexpresivo que tu, me lo querría imaginar con un delantal Rosado cómo el qué usa Trowa, jajaja que divertido eres, aguarda que sucedió nunca haces bromas, acaso te golpeaste la cabeza te sientes mal?.** Dijo mirando a Duo confundido.

**.-...eh...no yo estoy bien...Hee-Chan.** _(Si mi reflejo puede hacerse pasar por mi entonces yo también además para salir de aquí necesito que Heero no se de cuenta...me siento mal utilizándolo pero...quiero volver con mi Heero además me es muy extraño que sea así de efusivo)_, Duo comenzó a levantarse para seguir a Heero el cual ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con un Trowa cocinando con un delantal rosa, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Quatre se encontraba recargado en la pared y miraba sin expresión alguna a los demás, Hilde y Wu-Fei ya se encontraban ahí los dos estaban sentados, al momento que Heero entró con Duo todos los miraron.

**.-Duo vaya me alegro que estés bien estabas gritando y ni siquiera terminaste tu desayuno pensé que estabas enfermo o algo.** Dijo Trowa revisando la frente de Duo el cuál solo miraba a todos extrañado.

**.-No te preocupes...Trowa...estoy bien.** Le era muy difícil asumir la situación.

.-Tal vez si está enfermo. Dijo un Quatre muy serio.

**.-Tienes razón, para que Maxwell sea amable o se debe de haber vuelto loco o debe de estar enfermo.** Dijo Hilde tratando de molestarlo.

**.-Ya no sean malos dejen a Duo en paz tal vez hoy si se levantó de buenas. Dijo Wu-Fei acercándose a Duo para abrazarlo .- por cierto no te habíamos saludado llegamos cuándo te encontrabas en tu habitación, como vez seguimos juntos los dos aun que suene extraño. **Dijo Wu-Fei guiñándole un ojo a Duo.

**.-Ya cállate hombre, hablas demasiado además dudo que a Maxwell le interese eso.** Dijo Hilde mirando al chico chino.

**.-...vaya estoy feliz por ustedes.** Dijo Duo algo dudoso por el nuevo comportamiento de todos, en verdad acostumbrase a eso era muy difícil, cuándo dijo eso todos lo miraron como bicho raro o.O y guardaron silencio, el cuál interrumpió Trowa.

**.-Por cierto preparé algo delicioso para que todos almorcemos así que por favor tomen asiento.** Dijo llevando un plato directo ala mesa.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, Duo comenzó a comer gustoso y terminó antes que todos.

**.-Gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa Trowa.** Dijo feliz Duo, a lo cuál todos lo miraron extrañado de nuevo.

**.-Duo te sientes bien.** Dijo Heero ante para su perspectiva el extraño comportamiento de su pareja **.-podemos hablar por favor.**

**.-claro Hee-chan.** Dijo para después ser arrastrado por Heero hasta su habitación de nuevo.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama**.-Duo quiero saber qué sucede, por qué te comportas así, no es que me moleste o algo pero...tu usualmente no eres así difícilmente dices algo que no se "Hn" además nunca comes tanto.** Dijo Heero mirando a los ojos al chico de larga cabellera, el cuál no supo que decir, en lo único que pensaba era en cuánto amaba a Heero guardó silencio y dijo algo en voz baja.

**.-lo que me sucede es que te amo Heero.** Dijo agachando un poco la mirada temiendo el rechazo del chico frente a el.

Heero sonrió feliz y le contestó, **.-yo también te amo Duo.** Y besó al de ojos violetas amorosamente, primero sólo sus labios se rozaron pero después Heero comenzó intentar a entrar a la boca de Duo, el cuál estaba asombrado nunca pensó que Heero lo pudiera llegar besar, comenzó a atesorar cada momento, cediendo ante la insistente lengua de Heero, los dos acariciaban la boca del otro saboreando cada lugar con el que se topaban, los dos se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirándose, un momento para que después Heero saltara a los brazos de Duo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Duo escuchó a alguien entrar pero la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba no se había abierto, miró de reojo el espejo para darse cuenta que su reflejo había entrado a la habitación y quitado la sábana que cubría el espejo pillándolos abrazados y comenzando a mostrar una expresión de odio hacia Duo el cuál sólo sonrió con algo de esperanza.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews, sus comentarios son importantes, y bueno si soy una aficionada en esto, por cierto la historia no la saqué de la tv es que compré un espejo como el de la historia y ps se me ocurriò. sigan leeyendo para que siga escribiendo. de nuevo gracias. 


	3. Chapter 3

Duo escuchó a alguien entrar pero la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba no se había abierto, miró de reojo el espejo para darse cuenta que su reflejo había entrado a la habitación y quitado la sábana que cubría el espejo pillándolos abrazados y comenzando a mostrar una expresión de odio hacia Duo el cuál sólo sonrió con algo de esperanza.

* * *

**MI DIMESNSIÓN A TRAVEZ DEL ESPEJO **

**CAPITULO 3**

**...Razones... **

Su reflejo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se podía ver el odio en sus ojos, pero Duo lo que hizo fue abrazar más fuerte a Heero y cerrar sus ojos para después pronunciar unas palabras que hicieron arder de ira al reflejo de Duo.

**.-Te amo Hee-chan.**

**.-Yo también te amo Duo, te quiero mucho.**

Duo miró de nuevo el espejo para encontrarse con que su reflejo seguía de pie mirándolos con más odio cada vez, los ojos que una vez fueron inexpresivos parecían haberse convertido en dos llamas de fuego, Heero se separó del abrazo y le dio la mano a Duo el cuál lo miró interrogante.

**.-Vamos...o los demás se preocuparán por nuestra ausencia.** Dijo Heero a un Duo el cuál tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

**.-Adelántate Hee-chan enseguida te alcanzo.** Duo miró de nuevo el espejo y su reflejo se encontraba apretando sus puños mirándolo con odio.

**.-Ok, pero no tardes mucho.** Después de decir esto depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Duo para salir de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa.

Duo se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo...

**.-Tenías razón es divertido estar aquí.** Dijo Duo con un tono burlón.

**.-Si vuelves a acercarte a el...te juro que no vivirás para contarlo.**

**.-Vaya ahora si quieres volver a tu dimensión.**

**.-...** el reflejo de Duo guardó silencio

**.-Que el gato te comió la lengua, dime que se siente ver a la persona que más amas ser besada por alguien que no eres tu.**

El reflejo de Duo sólo guardó silencio y dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

**.-OYE NO ME IGNORES! RESPONDEME!.** Gritó Duo.

**.-...Te lo diré una vez más...aléjate de el... . **

**.-O si no qué.** Interrumpió Duo **.-anda tus amenazas no sirven conmigo.** Dijo con voz segura.

**.-...no intentes jugar con fuego Duo...** Contestó su reflejo para cerrar la puerta tras de él.

**.-que quiere decir eso!.** dijo Duo inútilmente _(vaya que tipo, bueno si sigo así entonces sus celos terminarán por vencerlo y así podré regresar a mi dimensión con Heero, además sigo sin entender por qué teniendo una vida muy buena aquí quiso cambiarla por la mía necesito regresar...pero...y si cuándo regrese Heero no me... corresponde...)_ pensó Duo mostrando una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras, Heero se había ido a dar un paseo por la ciudad, se encontraba caminando cerca de un pequeño parque que ahí se encontraba era medio día pero el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido de lo normal, realmente estaba un poco aturdido y con todos en la casa le era muy difícil pensar.

(_que sucedió, parecía Duo pero no actuaba como Duo, además en ese segundo beso era como si estuviera besando a alguien más)_ posó dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando ese beso, _(tal vez estoy imaginando cosas, supongo que el hecho de que haya besado a un hombre me pudo poner algo nervioso pero...que sucede entonces con Duo, está muy cambiado, ya acepté que lo a..ama..ba entonces...) _Heero estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar o que hacer.

El reflejo de Duo se encontraba en la cocina en silencio pensando en su Heero, _(no sé si debí dejarlo, si Duo se le vuelve a acercar lo voy a matar)_

**.-Duo te sientes bien.** Preguntó Quatre acercándose a este preocupado por su amigo.

**.-...Hn...** fue lo único que contestó

**.-Duo tenemos que hablar me preocupas .**

**.-Estoy bien Quatre sólo quiero estar en silencio.**

**.-eso es lo que me preocupa, no eres así incluso Heero piensa lo mismo.**

**.-Acaso Heero dijo eso...**

**.-Si el también está preocupado por ti, por eso salió a aclarar su mente.**

**.-Hn.**_(si Heero comienza a sospechar entonces todo será en vano)_

**.-Duo! Podrías responderme con algo que no sea Hn te pareces a Heero.**

**.-Hn?.**

**.-Duo!.**Dijo desesperado**_ .-_acaso estás enojado o deprimido, algo te preocupa, no me gusta que estés así.**

**.-Yo...lo...siento Quatre nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal es sólo que estoy confundido. **_(supongo que tendré que actuar más si no comenzarán a sospechar los demás)_

Quatre el cuál estaba desesperado por la actitud de su amigo lo abrazó y le dijo **.-Duo yo te quiero mucho por que eres mi amigo y sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi nunca lo olvides.**

**.-gracias Quatre, no lo olvidaré. **Dijo respondiendo el abrazo de Quatre con mucha dificultad. _(vaya que rara dimensión, Usualmente Trowa es el que se preocupa por todos y siempre hace este tipo de Cosas en cambio Quatre sólo dice unas cuántas palabras, nunca se quejó de mi silencio) _**.-sabes creo que necesito pensar un poco además veré si logro darle alcance a Heero.**dijo para salir corriendo de la casa mientras un Quatre algo confundido lo despedía con la mano.

* * *

Duo, después de hablar con su reflejo se encontraba bajando las escaleras para ir con los demás, al entrar al comedor todos lo miraron.

**.-Qué pasó algo?.** preguntó confundido

**.-Duo te sucede algo, de nuevo estabas gritando.** Dijo Trowa acercándose a el.

**.-Si, Duo que te sucede te encuentras bien?.** se acercó también Wu-Fei

**.-Chicos estoy bien, no me sucede nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta.**respondió y tomó asiento.

**.-parece que Maxwell por fin se volvió loco.** Dijo Hilde mientras daba un sorbo de la taza que tenía frente a ella.

**.-Hilde no lo molestes.** Dijo Trowa poniendo una taza frente a Duo, el cuál agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

**.-Si Hilde ya déjalo en paz.** Dijo Heero sentándose a lado de Duo **.-por cierto que vamos a hacer, tal vez podamos salir, no sé hacer algo divertido para variar.** Completó.

**.-Tal vez podríamos ir a pasear un rato.** Dijo Wu-Fei emocionado, mirando a Hilde suplicante.

**.-Estoy cansada no quiero salir.**contestó volviendo a su taza.

**.-Anda no seas amargada vamos a divertirnos un momento.**volvió a decir Wu-Fei con una cara aún más suplicante.

**.-...Ya qué.** Dijo y Wu-Fei sonrió ampliamente.

**.-y tu que dices Duo quieres ir.**preguntó Heero

**.-Claro por qué no.** Dijo igual tomando un sorbo de la humeante taza frente a el.

**.-Que dicen ustedes.** Preguntó Wu-Fei mirando a Trowa y Quatre el cuál solo asintió.

**.-bueno pues si van todos nosotros también.** Contestó Trowa con una gran sonrisa.

Todos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar, sin dirección alguna.

**.-Duo, te puedo preguntar algo.** Dijo Heero

**.-Dime.**

**.-por qué cambiaste tu actitud, no es que me moleste pero...por qué lo hiciste.**

Duo lo miró y dio un pequeño _suspiro (que voy a hacer que le digo, si se da cuenta...bueno si se da cuenta no sé si sería bueno o malo pero supongo no me creería)_ **.-pensé que serías más feliz si yo actuaba de una forma diferente.**

**.-acaso fue por nuestra última discusión.**

_(última discusión, que quiso decir no entiendo tal vez por eso mi reflejo...)_ pero Heero interrumpió sus pensamientos, deteniéndose en seco.

**.-Duo, contéstame, lo siento no quise herirte con mis palabras, pero estaba molesto, por favor en realidad no quería que cambiaras sólo no sé...**

_(pobre Heero tiene el mismo problema que yo en mi dimensión, pero el si tuvo el valor de decírselo, aun que creo que mi reflejo no lo tomó muy bien)_ Duo tomó el mentón de Heero con una mano y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios para después pronunciar unas palabras **.-yo solo quiero que seas feliz...**

**.-y yo quiero que tu seas feliz por que te amo Duo.** Dijo mientras abrazaba a Duo.

**.-yo también te amo, Heero.**Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

**.-Hey tórtolos vienen o no?.**Gritó Hilde, los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellos.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque, Wu-Fei llevó a Hilde a pasear, mientras Trowa y Quatre se alejaban para estar mas solos, Heero y Duo se sentaron en una pequeña banca, estaba comenzando a anochecer, al parecer ese día había pasado demasiado rápido.

**.-Te amo Duo.**

**.-Yo también te amo Heero.**_(no me siento bien haciéndolo creer que soy mi reflejo, pero tengo que volver a mi dimensión...aun que ahora que tengo todo lo que quería de verdad quiero volver...si, quiero estar junto a Heero no me importa si me rechaza yo lo amo como sea que sea)_

**.-En que piensas Duo.**

**.-En ti.**

**.-jajaja, que lindo eres sabes, al principio me preocupe por como actuabas pero creo que nuestros problemas se han resuelto, pero yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y si tu eres feliz actuando de la manera fría e indiferente entonces no tienes que actuar de una forma diferente...a decir verdad extraño a ese Duo.**

_(genial, ahora me siento culpable de algo que ni siquiera fue mi culpa...pero que puedo hacer, le digo o no, MALDICIÓN le voy a decir la verdad...pero cómo?)

* * *

_

El reflejo de Duo caminó por todas partes buscando a Heero, hasta que por fin lo vio sentado en silencio en una pequeña banca, se acercó a el viendo que éste ni siquiera lo había notado, le dio un pequeño beso que alteró a Heero sacándolo de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

**.-Oye que te pasa idio...Duo? que haces aquí. **

**.-En que pensabas?. **dijo sonriendo un poco por la cara que había puesto Heero.

**.-... no sé...en ti creo...** Dijo después de recuperar de nuevo su porte.

**.-tan interesado estás en mi que hago que te desconectes de todo lo demás.** Dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

Heero esbozó una pequeñas sonrisa por el comentario del chico, el cuál notó el pequeño gesto sonriendo también.

**.-Has estado aquí todo este tiempo.**

**.-Si, me cansé de caminar.**

**.-...dime por qué te fuiste después del beso...**

**.-si te lo dijera no me creerías.**

**.-pruébame.**

**.-pues...en ese segundo beso...sentí como si estuviera besando a alguien más.**

_(no, no, no Heero se dio cuenta pero cómo...)_ **.-ah, y por que pensaste eso.**

**.-no lo sé sigo sin encontrar la respuesta... **los dos guardaron silencio unos momentos.

**.-...tal ves por qué no...no sientes lo mismo que yo, yo te amo. **Los dos chicos cruzaron sus mirada que hasta el momento habían estado perdidas

**.-enserio me amas.**Heero clavó su mirada en la que tenía frente a el.

**.-claro que te amo, te estoy diciendo la verdad.**dijo mirando la intensa mirada cobalto frente a sus ojo.

El de ojos violetas, se acercó a Heero y unió sus labios, comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios de este, pero para su sorpresa no era correspondido, siguió intentando, pero Heero lo separó de el lentamente.

**.-Heero...**

**.-Ahora no Duo...**

**.-por qué Heero...**_(acaso sospecha algo, por qué por qué actúa de ésta forma)_

**.-por qué no me estás diciendo toda la verdad...

* * *

**

En la otra dimensión Duo seguía pensando en cómo decirle la verdad a Hee-chan, pero nada.

**.-Hee-chan...en verdad extrañas al Duo frío.**

**.-Supongo...me enamoré de ti por como eres y no desearía que cambiaras, te amo.**

**.-yo también te amo y necesito decirte algo muy importante.**

**.-...que sucede Duo me estás preocupando.**

**.-yo no soy la persona a quien tu en verdad amas...**

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Este es el cap 3 espero que les haya gustado, y tambièn que lo hayan entendido, siento la tardanza, todos los comentarios seràn bienvenidos, si logran chekr bien el cap. dice una posible razòn del por q' Duo cambia de dimensiòn, aun no tengo el final asì que pueden suceder muxas cosas. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi. 


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

.-Hee-chan...en verdad extrañas al Duo frío.**

**.-Supongo...me enamoré de ti por como eres y no desearía que cambiaras, te amo.**

**.-yo también te amo y necesito decirte algo muy importante.**

**.-...que sucede Duo me estás preocupando.**

**.-yo no soy la persona a quien tu en verdad amas...**

**

* * *

MI DIMENSIÓN A TRAVES DEL ESPEJO**

**CAPITULO 4**

……**..CONFESIÓN...**

**.-De que hablas Duo.**

**.-Heero….yo, yo no soy…….**

**.-Que ocurre dime, tu no eres que?.**

**.-Yo no soy el Duo que tu conoces.**

**.-Qué estás diciendo.**

**.-Mira se que luzco como el Duo que tu amas pero no lo soy.**

**.-No te entiendo, acaso te golpeaste la cabeza, a que te refieres?.**Cuestionó un Heero muy confundido poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Duo**.-Te sientes bien Duo?.**

**.-Qué sucede.** Preguntó Trowa que llegaba con Quatre tomado de la mano y con su ropa algo desarreglada**.-Que le sucede a Duo.**

**.-Nada sólo hablábamos.** Contestó Duo frustrado, por no haberle podido decir la verdad a Heero.

* * *

Mientras Heero, quien no había correspondido al reflejo de Duo, se levantaba de la banca de donde estaba para comenzar a caminar pero en eso lo detienen, tomando su brazo.

**.-Qué verdad es la que buscas Heero?.**

**.-Ni yo mismo lo sé pero…..tu mirada no es la misma de antes…...**

**.-Y dime ¿no te agrado ahora?.** _(Piensa, en algo antes de que se dé cuenta por completo…….aún puedo seguir con esto)_**.-Dime….tu querías que cambiara no es cierto, querías que fuera más serio, pues ahora lo soy.**

**.-…………...** Heero sólo guardó silencio, debía aceptarlo algunas veces le desesperaba Duo y si tal vez algunas veces pensó en que Duo debería de cambiar su forma de ser pero ahora que había cambiado _( ...Extraño al antiguo Duo…… ) _

**.-Dime Heero, nunca pensaste en eso…..**

**.-yo……si…. **Dijo agachando el rostro con algo de culpa

**.-Pues ahora he cambiado, cambié por ti…….** _(Espero que mi actuación resulte) _Duo agachó el rostro mirando en dirección contraria a la de Heero, soltándolo del agarre.

**.-Duo….yo…lo siento, no quise herirte, pero por qué cambiaste...por...mi.**

_(bien, funcionó ahora debo de mantener todo en orden, no puedo permitir que nada se salga de control) _**.-cambie por que te amo y quiero estar contigo….pero creo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo.**

Heero abrazó a Duo, el cuál poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo.-**Te amo Heero. **Pronuncio Duo una vez que los dos estaban completamente abrazados.

**.-yo también Duo, vamos volvamos con los demás.**

Duo sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con Heero, para regresar, con los demás, los cuáles estaban en casa de Duo y Quatre.

Al llegar, Hilde los recibió, y abrazó efusivamente a Duo el cuál la miró extrañado por un momento y la saludó.

**.-Hola Duito, cuánto tiempo¿no? Hola ah Heero, vaya que bueno que estás bien, y que bueno que ya les vaya bien a los dos.** Dijo mirando el brazo de Duo el cuál estaba entrelazado con el de Heero, el cuál se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el comentario de la chica.

**.-Hola Hilde. **Contestó Duo

**.-Hn. **Dijo como siempre Heero

**.-bueno pues yo no tengo nada que envidiarles, ya que Wu-Fei, está conmigo, y sabes sólo tiene la pinta de duro pero si supieras…...**

**.-ejem, ejem.** Interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

**.-Ah, Wu-Fei no sabía que estabas ahí, le estaba contando a Duo que aún seguimos juntos aun que sea increíble.** Después de decir esto corrió de inmediato a abrazar al chico chino, el cuál miró a los dos chicos en la entrada notando lo mismo que Hilde, Heero, notó lo que Wu-Fei miraba así que soltó a Duo el cuál sólo hizo un intento de sonrisa.

**.-Hola Wu-Fei…….** Dijo Duo entrando con ellos.

**.-Que tal Maxwell, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, hola Yui parece que ya han cambiado las cosas ne?.**

**.-Hn.-** dijo para pasarlos de largo.

**.-Oye y Heero siempre es así de amargado.** Preguntó Hilde, a lo cuál Duo negó con la cabeza.

**.-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y Yui es un claro ejemplo.** Dijo Wu-Fei, irónicamente mirando a Duo.

**.-Bueno pero ahora que están aquí por que no platicamos tenemos mucho que contarles, y supongo que tu también no es así Duito.** Dijo Hilde dándole una mirada picara a Duo**.-vienes Wu-Fei.**

**.-No, voy a ver algo de tele no quiero escuchar sus platicas de mujeres. **

Duo sólo apretó los dientes, para no golpear al chino pero Hilde lo llevó arrastrando hasta donde se encontraba Quatre, para empezar a platicar todos, Trowa se había ido junto con Heero para ver algo de televisión en la sala, mientras sus respectivas parejas platicaban, pero el reflejo de Duo, cada vez se desesperaba más ya que estaba completamente aburrido de las conversaciones tan interesantes que sacaban. Todos se quedaron a dormir ese día, Trowa con Quatre, Hilde con Wu-Fei y Heero con Duo.

* * *

Mientras en la otra dimensión, Duo al no poderle explicar nada a Hee-chan, les dijo que lo mejor era que volvieran a casa ya que se encontraba algo cansado, todos aceptaron y regresaron, también decidieron quedarse por petición de Trowa y Wu-Fei.

Todos se quedaron con sus parejas, mientras Duo se encontraba pensando en como decirle a Hee-chan la verdad, éste iba saliendo del baño con sólo un bóxer negro, se detuvo frente a Duo el cuál estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera notó cuando Heero se sentó a lado de el.

**.-Te sientes bien Duo.** Preguntó Heero preocupado por Duo, mientras lo abrazaba.

**.-Hai no te preocupes…..Hee-chan…...** Casi se desmaya al ver que un Heero semidesnudo lo estaba abrazando**.-vas a dormir sólo con eso.** Preguntó sonrojándose.

**.-SIPI, siempre duermo así no sé por que te extraña.**

**.-no me extraña es sólo que hace mucho frió y tu sabes te puedes resfriar o…… te…..** Duo estaba muy nervioso, y más por el contacto que Heero tenía con el.

**.-Frió? Duo pero que dices si hace mucho calor no lo crees, estas sonrojado acaso tienes fiebre.**

**.-no, estoy bien. **Dijoalejándose de Heero

**.-pero espera Duo no seas testarudo.** Dijo poniéndose encima de Duo.

**.-Estoy bien Hee-chan…. No te preocupes por mi.** Intentaba evitar tanto contacto con Heero, inútilmente, ya que sólo lograba rozar su cuerpo con el del chico que ahora se encontraba sobre el causándole un sonrojo cada vez más grande. Hee-chan al ver en que posición se encontraba miró a Duo y le dio un tierno beso el cuál fue correspondido de inmediato.

**.-Es mejor ya nos durmamos o mañana no me levanto.**

**.-Si…ejem…creo que es…ejem… lo mejor…….** Dijo Duo con un hilo de voz entre nerviosa y por apenas haberse separado del beso con Heero.

Heero se quitó de encima de el y fue de nuevo al baño

_(Genial Duo casi haces……una gran tontería, pero no es mi culpa, fue Heero, claro el te obligó a besarlo de nuevo maldición)_ pero al voltear notó una mirada colérica dirigida hacia él, proveniente del espejo, se levantó para caminar hacia el.

**.-vaya, vaya, desde cuándo estás aquí. **Preguntó Duo a su reflejo.

**.-lo suficiente…..te advertí que no te le volvieras a acercar.**

**.-y que vas a hacer venir por mi jajaja.**_(tienes que venir por mi para que cambiemos de lugar)_

**.-quieres jugar con fuego, está bien pero entonces no te quejes si te llegas a quemar.**

**.-Y que rayos significa eso?.**

**.-ya lo verás…….jajajajaja. **Cuándo terminó de decir esto Heero pasó detrás de el saliendo del baño, igual con un bóxer negro.**-ya lo verás.** Repitió para acercarse poco a poco a Heero.

**.-Te ves muy bien así Heero. **Dijo mirándolo muy sensualmente.

**.-que…es….lo que estás diciendo Duo….**

**.-anda que tal si nos divertimos un poco.**

**.-a..a..que te refieres.**

**.-quieres que te muestre?.**

**.-mo…mostrarme?.** Cada vez el chico de ojos violetas se acercaba más a él poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.

**.-shhhhh déjame mostrarte…... **al decir esto tomó a Heero por la barbilla y lo besó apasionadamente, sin darle tiempo al chico de pensar.

**.-D-Duo que...que…haces**. Dijo una vez que se separó del beso.

El reflejo de Duo comenzó a empujar a Heero, a la cama, pero el pobre de Duo estaba mirando todo eso, y ni siquiera podía gritar ya que Hee-chan y los demás se darían cuenta, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los puños y después gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. El reflejo de Duo se encontraba sobre Heero, comenzando a besar su cuello, Heero sólo emitía pequeños gemidos, y su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores, Duo deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo del moreno, produciéndole una sensación de corrientes eléctricas ante el contacto de ambos, pronto el chico de ojos violeta, comenzó a quitarse la ropa que le estorbaba, mientras miraba al espejo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Heero, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por aquel chico, cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido cuándo sintió la mano de éste acariciar su miembro, arqueó la espalada cuándo al darse cuenta de como la única prenda de ropa que traía le era desprendida, lentamente, al abrir los ojos miró que ahora se encontraba desnudo con Duo sobre él, el cuál aun tenía sus pantaloncillos, ahora cambiaría el juego, ya que Heero, se subió en Duo y de igual forma quitó esos pantaloncillos, para encontrarse con el miembro de Duo el cuál comenzó a masajear, sacando gemidos de placer por parte de su amante, comenzó a introducirlo en su boca lentamente, después sintió cómo la mano de Duo guiaba su cabeza, acelerando los movimientos, se separó de el un momento el cuál Duo aprovechó para volver a estar sobre el chico, imitó lo que había hecho hacía unos momentos, pero esta vez comenzó a acariciar el pecho del moreno, el cuál gemía y arqueaba su cuerpo los dedos de Duo llegaron a los labios de Heero el cuál comenzó a besarlos apasionadamente rozándolos con su legua, Duo retiró sus dedos de la boca de Heero y bajó lentamente buscando la entrada de Heero, un gemido mas fuerte se escuchó cuándo Duo introdujo un dedo en Heero, preparándolo, pronto el dolor que sintió Heero al principió comenzó a convertirse en placer, Duo introdujo dos dedos más, al principio era doloroso pero después ese dolor se convertía en algo mas placentero, Heero mordía sus labios, emitiendo gemidos ahogados, Duo paró de masajear el miembro de Heero con su lengua, abriendo las piernas de éste, comenzó a introducir su miembro, de los ojos de Heero escapaban pequeñas lágrimas, al ver eso Duo comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Heero sacando más gemidos de placer por parte de éste, los cuáles acallaba con besos apasionados, pronto las embestidas fueron más aceleradas y con mayor fuerza, los dos emitieron un gemido lleno de satisfacción para después sentir un cálido líquido que cubría el abdomen de ambos chicos, quedándose así por unos momentos, Duo salió de Heero, y se recostó a su lado, los dos chicos tenías los ojos cerrados.

**.-Duo...yo te...a.** pero fue interrumpido por un último beso por parte de Duo el cuál no dijo nada, pronto se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Hee-chan al volver a la habitación encontró a Duo sentado frente al espejo con el rostro sombrío y con la mirada en el suelo, se acercó un poco más y logró ver el brillo de las lágrimas que aún no dejaban de correr.

**.-Duo...que...que te sucede.**

**.-...** no hubo respuesta por parte del chico, Duo sentía que le habían desgarrado el alma, que le habían sacado el corazón cruelmente y destrozado ahí frente a sus ojos, y lo peor era qué esa persona era...Heero...

**.-Duo por favor respóndame.** Pero en cambió de una respuesta, sintió los labios de Duo, correspondió el beso, se levantaron al separase del **beso .-Duo...por qué fue eso**. Pero fue acallado por de nuevo, por los labios de aquel chico.

Pronto se encontraban ya sobre la cama, cuándo Hee-chan comenzó a sentir como los labios de Duo recorrían su cuello y llegaban hasta el lóbulo de su oído, Duo en ese momento no era él mismo sólo deseaba vengarse de su maldito reflejo por aprovecharse de Su Heero y ... aun que no lo quería aceptar también de su amado Heero por ceder, estaba fuera de si, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del moreno que ahora tenía para el, pero escuchó la voz de su querido Hee-chan.

**.-Yo te amo Duo...te amo tanto...** esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Duo, miró lo que estaba haciendo, iba a aprovecharse de un Heero que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, acaso no odiaba a su reflejo por aprovecharse de su Heero, ahora el iba a hacer lo mismo, se separó de Heero, el cuál lo miró extrañado, se miró a si mismo y comenzó a sentiré despreciable, cuándo la culpa lo comenzó a aturdir, Heero se sentó, y miró preocupado a Duo el cuál tenía las manos sobre su rostro, caminó hacia el y lo sentó a su lado.

**.-Duo dime que te sucede yo te amo y me..me preocupas mucho.** Al escuchar esto Duo estalló en llanto, sólo se abrazó al pecho de Heero, el cuál lo abrazaba de forma reconfortante.

**.-tranquilo Duo, dime que te sucede.** Preguntó nuevamente, pero ésta vez si recibió respuesta.

**.-lo siento...te he estado engañando, lo siento mucho, lo último que quiero es herirte. **

Hee-chan al escuchar eso guardó silencio comenzó a sentir que su corazón era apretado con mucha fuerza, no entendía las palabras del todo pero comenzó a pensar lo peor, acaso Duo no le amaba, acaso amaba a alguien más y fue entonces cuándo sus temores fueron comprobados.

**.-Yo lo siento pero...yo amo...a otra persona y ahora debería estar con esa persona.**

En ese momento sintió que caía a un abismo, no sabía que pensar ni cómo reaccionar, ante esa confesión tan cruel.

**.-Duo...yo...**

**.-Pero sin embargo la persona a la que yo amo está con la persona a la que tu amas realmente.**

**.-pero...yo te amo a ti...Duo.**

**.-No, amas a otro Duo... **intentó explicar Duo

Ahora sí no entendía nada, acaso su amado Duo se había vuelto loco, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

**.-Duo...no te entiendo...a que te refieres.**

**.-mira el espejo...** señaló pensando que la respuesta sería obvia.

**.-pero que tiene de extraño el espejo...**dijo al mirarlo

**.-la persona que tu amas está del otro lado de espejo...**

**.-Duo me estás asustando que te sucede, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.** Decía cada vez más alterado por las palabras que pronunciaba su amado.

**.-mira en el espejo.** Decía Duo entre triste y ansioso

**.-pero no hay nada.**

**..-el espejo...** dijo parándose y caminando hacia el deteniéndose frente al espejo**.-el, ahí se encuentra la persona que tu amas.** Decía señalando a su reflejo.

**.-Duo en ese espejo sólo se ve tu reflejo, a que te refieres con que yo amo a tu reflejo.** Miró hacia el espejo, y por unos instantes le pareció ver a otra persona en el espejo, a un Duo con la expresión de antes fría y calculadora no al Duo que ahora le intentaba explicar algo un poco exaltado, se talló los ojos, para volver a mirar pero todo era normal, tal vez Duo se sentía mal y deliraba, tal vez él deliraba.

**.-que no lo ves Hee-chan ahí está el muy desgraciado, míralo.** Decía Duo bastante exaltado.

* * *

Hee-chan se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Duo se puso frente al espejo, al igual que el otro chico, y en eso volvió a ver lo de hace unos momentos al Duo de antes se quedó estático no sabía que demonios estaba sucediendo.

Por alguna razón Heero abrió los ojos y se levantó cautelosamente, estaba como ido, se dirigía hacia el espejo, se colocó frente a él quedándose de pie por unos momentos. El reflejo de Duo al no sentir al otro cuerpo también abrió los ojos y vio lo peor, Heero estaba frente al espejo, pero por qué a menos que...a menos que su Hee-chan también estuviera del otro lado, no, no podía estar pasando, todo se fue por la borda en dos segundos, si Heero tocaba el espejo al mismo tiempo que Hee-chan entonces...cambiarían de lugar...

CONTINUAR...

* * *

Bueno este es el capi 4 casi al final, espero que os guste ya que tiene un lemmon o bueno intento de, ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno, porfa DEJENME REVIEWS ya que sus comentarios son los que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, asì que please sigan leeyendo y escribiendo...me adiós please DEJENME REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

Por alguna razón Heero abrió los ojos y se levantó cautelosamente, estaba como ido, se dirigía hacia el espejo, se colocó frente a él quedándose de pie por unos momentos. El reflejo de Duo al no sentir al otro cuerpo también abrió los ojos y vio lo peor, Heero estaba frente al espejo, pero por qué a menos que...a menos que su Hee-chan también estuviera del otro lado, no, no podía estar pasando, todo se fue por la borda en dos segundos, si Heero tocaba el espejo al mismo tiempo que Hee-chan entonces...cambiarían de lugar...

* * *

**MI DIMENSIÓN A TRAVEZ DEL ESPEJO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**...Suki Da Yo...**

El reflejo de Duo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, para intentar detener a Heero el cuál comenzaba a levantar su brazo para tocar el espejo, de la misma manera Hee-chan levantaba poco a poco su brazo mientras Duo miraba confundido las acciones de éste, pronto recordó cuándo había entrado al espejo.

(eso significa que Heero está del otro lado...pero no, no puedo permitir que el cambie de dimensión)

Los dos Heeros estaban a milímetros de tocar el espejo, y los dos Duos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo para intentar detenerlos, pero fue demasiado tarde, los dos chicos habían tocado el espejo, los otros chicos en su intento de detenerlos les habían sujetado su brazo, hubo un gran resplandor durante unos momentos, como si el tiempo su hubiera detenido y entonces...

Duo abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, reaccionó rápidamente buscando al otro chico para encontrarlo inconsciente, se apresuró a intentar ayudarlo, tomándolo entre sus brazos, una voz detrás de él lo hizo voltear rápidamente...

**.-...que clase de lugar es este...**

al voltear se encontró con...Heero, estaba ahí de pie frente a el, confundido, pero si el tenía a Hee-chan en sus brazos inconsciente entonces ese era Su Heero, dejó suavemente a Hee-chan y corrió dónde Heero abrazándolo.

**.-Duo?...que sucede en dónde estamos.** Preguntó el chico moreno algo sorprendido por el abrazo de Duo, correspondió al abrazo de éste para después separarlo lentamente y verlo a los ojos, entonces encontró esa luz que había estado ausente durante ese tiempo **.-...Duo...** dejó escapar al ver la alegría de nuevo en ese chico, pronto se percató de la presencia de otro chico, el cuál estaba aparentemente dormido** .-Duo quién, quién es el...** dijo para acercarse al otro chico pero se quedó estático al ver que quién estaba ahí dormido era...el...

**.-Heero...pues el, el es...** intentó explicar Duo, pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

**.-el es tu reflejo...** Heero, miró a quién le había respondido, al igual que Duo el cuál sólo agachó su rostro **.-el es tu reflejo, como yo soy el reflejo de Duo.**

Heero se quedó en silencio, no sabía lo que sucedía y lo que le habían dicho, en ese momento...no sabía...no podía creerlo...pronto Hee-chan abrió los ojos encontrándose con Heero teniendo la misma reacción que el, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que los dos rompieron en silencio para decir a unísono...

**.-en dónde estamos...** al escuchar esto se miraron y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

**.-estamos en una especie de dimensión media...** dijo el reflejo de Duo.

**.-alguien podría explicarme, que acaba de suceder...Duo qué es esto, quien es el y el, que...que sucede...**dijo Hee-chan, señalando a Heero y Duo.

**.-...estamos en una dimensión media, al parecer cuándo ustedes se acercaron al espejo, iban a cambiar de lugar justo como yo cambié de lugar con Duo, y al parecer cuándo los intentamos detener, quedamos atrapados aquí...** respondió fríamente el reflejo de Duo.

**.-no entiendo, como es posible, como es que tu cambiaste de dimensión si yo he estado contigo este tiempo...**

**.-es lo que te intentaba explicar...lo siento...yo he sido quien ha estado contigo...** habló Duo quién había estado en silencio absoluto.

**.-...si Duo ha estado contigo entonces yo he estado con su reflejo...** pronunció Heero, con algo de impresión mirando a los dos chicos de larga cabellera.

**.-...si...tu has estado conmigo.** Dijo el reflejo de Duo con un tono insensible.

**.-como te atreves a decirlo con tanta calma, eres un maldito bastardo...todo esto es tu culpa.** Gritó Duo con ira.

**.-...ya cállate...** fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

**.-no me voy a callar esta vez, eres un bastardo, como puedes ser tan insensible, ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR TU CULPA, Y DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE NO SE COMO ES QUE PUEDES SEGUIR CON ESTO...**gritó Duo de nuevo.

**.-a que te refieres...con lo que hizo...** preguntó Hee-chan con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

Los tres chicos frente a el, guardaron silencio.

**.-...DUO CONTESTAME...por favor...** dijo de nuevo al ver que nadie le iba a responder, Heero bajó la mirada al igual que el reflejo de Duo.

**.-...Hee-chan...** dejó escapar Duo al mismo tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía, por haber dicho eso, ahora Hee-chan iba a resultar herido...

**.-...se refiere a que yo me he acostado con Heero...**dijo fríamente el reflejo de Duo.

Hee-chan, sólo cayó en sus rodillas poniendo sus manos en su rostro mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Heero mostró una expresión de dolor y vergüenza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

**.-...por qué...por que Duo...** preguntó Hee-chan entre sollozos.

**.-...por que... así lo he querido...** la respuesta del reflejo de Duo sorprendió a los tres chicos, cómo era posible que aquel chico fuera tan cruel.

**.-...eres un maldito, como te atreves...** Duo ahora si estaba más que furioso y al decir esto soltó un golpe dando en el rostro de su reflejo, Heero apretó los puños, no sabía que hacer, sólo los miraba con impotencia.

El reflejo de Duo sólo rió cínicamente.

**.-supongo que me lo merecía...** dijo de la misma forma fría.

Duo se enfureció más por sus palabras y lanzó otro golpe, directo al estómago de éste, pero su reflejo esta vez le regresó el golpe, pronto Heero el cuál se encontraba mirándolos reaccionó y se encaminó a ayudar a Duo pero este lo detuvo.

**.-Es mejor que no interrumpas Heero...** fue la respuesta de Duo, mientras esquivaba otro golpe por parte de su reflejo, Heero se detuvo en seco, para volver a mirar a Duo.

Duo lanzó otro golpe más, pero una voz los interrumpió.

**.-...por favor basta...** era Hee-chan, que ahora se encontraba de pie **.-no sigan por favor...** sin embargo los dos chicos continuaron su pelea.

Hee-chan se acercó a Heero **.-vamos tu sientes lo mismo que yo...ayúdame a detenerlos...por favor... **Heero solo asintió ante la petición de su reflejo.

El reflejo de Duo escuchó nuevamente a Hee-chan suplicarle que se detuviera, se quedó quieto un momento, pero Duo lanzó otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer frente a Hee-chan, Heero inmovilizó a un Duo furioso por la espalda, haciendo que se detuviera.

**.-Duo ya basta.** Le dijo Heero.

**.-...por favor Duo-chan detente...perdónalo...** dijo Hee-chan entre lágrimas con un Duo en los brazos, con la mirada ensombrecida...

Duo no entendía nada, pero al ver el rostro de Hee-chan dejó de intentar zafarse de Heero.

**.-...suéltame Heero...** ordenó Duo, con el rostro triste, Heero aligeró un poco la fuerza, como si lo fuera a soltar pero...

**.-no.** Fue la respuesta de Heero, quien sujetó a Duo de nuevo pero está vez la manera en que lo sujetó fue un abrazo, sin embargo Duo no correspondía a el abrazo, en cambio lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

**.-no debes estar furioso con el...fue mi culpa...** dijo el reflejo de Duo poniéndose de pie siendo ayudado por Hee-chan.

Duo guardó silencio un momento, Heero lo soltó de su abrazo quedándose también en silencio.

**.-...por qué lo hiciste... por que cambiaste de dimensión.** Preguntó Duo acercándose un poco a su reflejo.

La mirada de su reflejo se ensombreció repentinamente, quedándose en absoluto silencio, pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

**.-Fue mi culpa...** dijo Hee-chan mientras abrazaba a su Duo.

**.-A que te refieres con que tu culpa.** Pregunto un Duo muy confundido.

**.-nosotros peleamos y fue mi culpa que esto sucediera... **respondió de nuevo Hee-chan.

**.-pero entonces cuál era la solución si tu cambiabas de dimensión.** Preguntó Heero acercándose al reflejo de Duo.

**.-pensé que con mi actitud fría, sólo hería a Hee-chan, intenté cambiar pero no puede por eso pensé...**

**.-pensaste que sustituyéndote el podría ser feliz.** Interrumpió Heero

**.-si...** respondió el reflejo de Duo.

**.-pero Hee-chan no hubiera sido feliz conmigo...por qué el.** dijo Duo

**.-...yo a la persona que amo es a ti, y aun que peleemos eso no va a cambiar por que no me importa si eres frió conmigo, o si somos diferentes por que la única persona que me interesa eres tu... **dijo Hee-chan para después dar un beso en los labios de su amado Duo.

**.-vaya...todo esto tan sólo por un mal entendido...** pronunció Duo al ver que las cosas ya se habían resuelto **.-pero...realmente dos personas tan diferentes pueden ser felices...Heero y yo podremos ser felices...** Dijo esto ultimo en casi un susurro.

**.-habrá que intentarlo...** dijo Heero que al parecer había escuchado el comentario de Duo.

**.-me escuchaste...-** preguntó Duo sonrojado... **.-yo este...siento que esto haya pasado, son tantos malentendidos y pues...lo de mi reflejo...contigo...**

**.-...Duo...cállate...** interrumpió Heero para después darle un tierno beso.

Al separase, Duo estaba más que sonrojado.

**.-Heero...por qué...**

**.-acaso no te gustó.**

**.-no es eso es sólo que...nunca me diste una respuesta a mi...** Heero lo interrumpió de nuevo abrazándolo, y susurrándole algo al oído.

**.-...me alegra que estés de vuelta...te amo Duo baka...** Duo se sonrojo de nuevo, pero esta vez abrazó a Heero tan fuerte como le fue posible**.-yo también te amo Heero...** dijo Duo manteniendo el abrazo.

**.-ejem, ejem, siento interrumpir chicos pero como salimos de aquí.** Preguntó Hee-chan que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a los dos chicos.

**.-cierto, ya no recordaba que estábamos aquí.** Dijo Duo para después mirar a Hee-chan el cuál después le devolvió la mirada.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y miraron a Heero y a Duo respectivamente, los chicos sólo respondieron algo preocupados por la mirada de sus amados.

**.-por que nos están mirando así.** Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

**.-por que nosotros sabemos...** dijo Hee-chan.

**.-que uno de los dos debió de haber ingeniado algo para salir ya de aquí.** Terminó de decir Duo. Pero...los dos chicos frente a ellos sólo guardaron silencio, para pronunciar un sonido al mismo tiempo. **.-Hn.**al escuchar esto Hee-chan y Duo se miraron de nuevo algo decepcionados.

**.-ese sonido significa...** dijo Duo.

**.-que aún no han pensado en nada...** terminó de decir Hee-chan.

**.-y por qué ustedes no piensan en algo para salir de aquí...** cuestionó el reflejo de Duo.

**.-además por que nosotros habríamos ser quienes ingeniaran un plan.** Dijo Heero.

**.-por que ustedes son los que siempre piensan en algo. **Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Los cuatro suspiraron, resignados quedándose en silencio. Pero algo llamó la atención de Duo el cuál se encontraba con la mirada perdida, un pequeño resplandor a lo lejos el cuál nadie había notado antes, lo señaló y los demás lo voltearon a ver.

**.-ahí debe de estar la salida.** Dijo Duo para comenzar a correr hacía ese lugar.

**.-entonces que estamos esperando.** Dijo Hee-chan mientras corría detrás de Duo.

Los otros chicos comenzaron a seguirlos, pero cuándo llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta que lo que causaba el resplandor, era un pequeño espejo, que se encontraba flotando.

**.-es...un espejo...pero es demasiado pequeño, no podremos pasar.** Dijo Duo apunto de tocarlo.

**.-aguarda...** le detuvo su reflejo **.-mira bien tiene dos lados, de un lado se encuentra su dimensión y del otro la nuestra. **

**.-pero como pasaremos.** Preguntó Hee-chan.

**.-...cuándo entramos aquí el y yo tocamos el espejo al mismo tiempo y ustedes tuvieron contacto con nosotros, lo cuál causó que nos absorbiera a los cuatro aquí. **Dijo Heero señalando a su reflejo y después a Duo y al reflejo de este.

**.-que quieres decir Heero.** Pregunto Duo.

**.-crees que volviendo a repetir eso podremos volver.** cuestionó el reflejo de Duo.

**.-es una suposición.** Respondió Heero.

**.-entonces...hay que intentarlo.** Dijo Duo.

**.-vamos Duo toma mi mano.** Ordenó Heero, a lo cuál Duo sólo obedeció.

**.-bien Hee-chan vamos.** Dijo el reflejo de Duo tendiéndole la mano a Hee-chan.

Heero y Hee-chan se encontraban en lados contrarios del espejo, lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus manos a la superficie del espejo, y cuándo lograron alcanzarlo...no sucedió nada.

**.-que, qué sucedió.** Dijo Duo algo sorprendido.

**.-al parecer nada.** Respondió Heero.

**.-no puede ser, tonto espejo.** Al decir esto Duo iba a golpear al espejo, sin embargo su reflejo, lo vio he intentó detenerlo, pero sólo logró tocar el lado contrario del espejo, volvió a aparecer el gran resplandor, llevándose consigo a los cuatro, los cuáles seguían tomados de las manos de sus respectivas parejas.

Duo abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontraba en los brazos de un Heero, inconsciente, miró a todos lados buscando a los otros dos, pero no encontró nada, sólo estaba el y Heero en su habitación. Poco a poco Heero abrió los ojos, para verse abrazando a Duo.

**.-estamos de vuelta.** Le dijo Duo.

**.-eso parece.** Respondió Heero.

Los dos se levantaron, y caminaron hacia el espejo, al mirarlo se dieron cuanta que sus reflejos se encontraban ya del otro lado.

**.-Al parecer funcionó.** Dijo el reflejo de Duo.

**.-Todo esto es muy raro, sólo espero que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta de todo esto.** Dijo Hee-chan.

**.-Eso espero, aun que si les contáramos esto, dudo mucho que no creerían.** Dijo Duo.

**.-Bueno creo que esta es la despedida.** Pronunció Heero.

**.-Tal vez...** dijo el reflejo de Duo.

**.-Adiós.** Dijo Hee-chan

**.-Adiós.** Respondió Duo.

Sus reflejos se volvieron normales, Heero y Duo se alejaron del espejo y se sentaron en el borde de la cama, Duo agachó el rostro, y guardó silencio.

**.-Que sucede Duo.** Preguntó Heero.

**.-... **pero no recibió respuesta.

**.-...lo siento, esto es por lo de...** pero Heero fue interrumpido.

**.-...no lo digas...por favor...** interrumpió Duo.

**.-...sé que no lo vas a olvidar...lo siento no fue mi intención herirte...**

**.-...sé que no es tu culpa...pero...**

Heero besó a Duo, y los dos quedaron acostados sobre la cama, cuándo se separaron, Heero se quedó mirando los ojos de Duo fijamente y después le dijo.

**.-no sé como no pude reconocer esa mirada tuya...esa mirada que siempre he amado...**

**.-...siempre...**

**.-...cuándo me dijiste que me amabas no te contesté por que no supe reaccionar, yo también te amaba... .**

**.-...porqué no me pudiste contestar...después.**

**.-...por qué aún no lo sabía hasta que alguien me lo hizo poner en claro...**

**.-y ahora...que me dices ahora...**

**.-...que te...te amo...**

Heero volvió a besar a Duo, pronto los labios de Heero buscaron el cuello de Duo y comenzaron a besarlo lentamente, Heero volvió a atrapar los labios de Duo para comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones de Duo, Duo al sentir las manos del moreno en su entrepierna comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, los cuales hacían sonreír a Heero satisfactoriamente, Duo comenzó a quitar la playera de Heero, lentamente y a acariciar su pecho, Heero se desabrochó su pantalones y Duo se los terminó de quitar, los dos estaban desnudos, sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse más agitadas cada vez, con el simple roce de sus cuerpos, los dos chicos se extasiaban, Duo tomó el miembro de Heero y comenzó a masajearlo, lentamente, pronto Duo se encontraba sobre el moreno, fue besando desde el cuello de éste hasta su miembro para introducirlo lentamente, en su boca, comenzó a jugar con su lengua, y aceleró los movimientos, sacando gemidos de placer por parte del moreno, Heero tomó el rostro de Duo, levantándolo hasta la altura d su rostro y mientras lo besaba cambiaba de posición con el, comenzó a masajear el miembro de Duo, primero con movimientos lentos y después los aceleró, Duo gemía lleno de placer, Heero, besó nuevamente a Duo, descendiendo lentamente, posó dos dedos en los labios de Duo, el cuál los besó introduciéndolos en su boca, Heero los retiró y masajeando más rápido el miembro de Duo, comenzó a introducirlos en la entrada de Duo, sacando un pequeño grito, de dolor y placer por parte de este, pronto introdujo un tercer dedo, haciendo gemir de placer a Duo, levantó su rostro para besar al otro chico, acallando un futuro gemido, ya que retiró sus dedos e introdujo su miembro dentro de Duo, sus gemidos eran ahogados por los besos de Heero, su respiraciones agitadas y aceleradas, Heero sacó su miembro de Duo, y lo giró con cuidado, besó la espalda de Duo, el cuál comenzó a arquearse al sentir la mano de Heero volver a masajear su miembro, Heero continuo masajeando a el miembro de Duo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a introducir su miembro en el chico de nuevo, Duo soltó un gemido al sentir a Heero dentro de el, Heero gemía al tiempo en que embestía a Duo, su movimientos comenzaron a volverse más fuertes y rápidos, los dos chicos soltaron un gemido al sentirse explotar, Heero dentro de Duo y Duo en la mano de Heero, este salió del chico y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

**.-Duo...te amo.** Dijo Heero mientras retiraba unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de Duo.

**.-yo...yo..también te amo Heero.**

Pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos entre caricias y recordatorios de su amor.

* * *

Al amanecer alguien llamó a la puerta de los chicos pero, ellos no lo escuchaban.

**.-Duo, Heero...el desayuno está listo y los demás...están...** era Quatre el cuál los había estado llamando sin respuesta, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con los dos chicos desnudos abrazados, y profundamente dormidos**.-...esperando... bueno bajaran después.** Cerró la puerta rápidamente y bajó las escaleras algo apenado y sonrojado.

Al entrar a la cocina Trowa notó su sonrojo y se acercó a el.

**.-sucede algo.**

**.-no nada Trowa.** Contestó Quatre.

**.-que sucedió con Duo y Heero, no vienen.** Preguntó Hilde.

**.-que Yui se levante tarde es extraño pero que Maxwell no desayune es realmente preocupante.** Dijo Wu-Fei.

**.-esto...creo que ellos tuvieron demasiada acción ayer, así que no creo que bajen a desayunar.** Dijo Quatre sonrojándose, por lo que los demás sólo asintieron y se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa 0.0 muy grande, así que ya nadie preguntó.

* * *

**.-Ai shiteru Heero.**

**.-Suki Da Yo Baka Duo.**

FIN 

O no? Jajajajajaja.

* * *

Este es el capi final bueno al menos que se me ocurra algo màs pero en si, es el ultimo, espero quelo lean, les guste y me dejen reviews, bueno eso es todo. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! nn 


End file.
